The Ides of March
by Nightfly123
Summary: It is the Ides of March and an famous, but, life-changing event is about to take place that will destroy an republic as well as giving birth to an empire that will last for years to come.


**Hello everyone. Here is a special short story for this year's 15th of March. I hope that you will enjoy it. :)**

* * *

The Ides of March, a date that will become famous for an assassination that will change the course of history forever, it is a warm and sunny day in the city of Rome as many Scarlet Macaw birds are busy doing their usual thing, whether it is playing with their children or going to the senate to have important meetings for the day.

Speaking of important meetings, this meeting will be the final meeting for an male Scarlet Macaw called Albert as he is hoping to go on campaign with his men again to sort out the Parthians in the hope of avenging the loss of one of his closest friends. Although, his wife Maria has other plans as she tried to tell Albert to not go to the senate meeting.

At first it appeared to have worked, but, unfortunely trouble interfered. That trouble came in the form of a male Scarlet Macaw called Decimus, who is one of senators for today's meeting as he has come to get Albert to come to the meeting. The mere sight of Decimus caused Maria to become horrified, knowing that trouble has come for Albert.

"Hello Albert, I was hoping you be here" said Decimus as he waved at Albert. "The other senators and I are busy waiting for you".

"It's good to see you, Decimus, my friend" said Albert as he walked over to Decimus. "Unfortunely, you must tell the senators that I will not come today".

"But Albert, the other senators are waiting" said Decimus as he became confused. "So tell me, what has caused you to decide to not come to today's meeting?".

"My wife, Maria, had an horrible nightmare" said Albert as he began to explain it. "She told me, that she has witnessed me getting stabbed to death and holding my body".

"Well, well, Albert, you must be mistaken" said Decimus as he laughed it off. "It's just a dream, you mustn't let those sort of things stop you from coming to the senate".

"So, what can you do to persuade me otherwise?" asked Albert as he looked at Decimus. "After all, I can stay home and be as comfortable as I can be, Decimus".

"Trust me, Albert, you will definitely love this" said Decimus as he smiled at Albert. "You see, the senate has decided to give you a crown, it is quite an honour, you know".

"A crown, you say?, well, that sounds interesting" said Albert as he became interested. "Please Decimus, tell me more about this offering by the senate?".

"They will only give it to you, if you arrive" said Decimus as he smirked at Albert. "But if I tell them that you will not come, then, their minds will change".

"Well, it appears that the offer can't wait" said Albert as he looked at Maria. "Sorry Maria, I know the nightmares are horrible, but, I must go, the senators are waiting after all".

Albert left the safety of his house as he made his way to the portico of Pompey, though, his supporters began to hand him notes of petitions as well as messages, which Albert gave to his advisers. All except one as a male Scarlet Macaw teacher handed him a note, while telling him to read it alone and quickly as it contained important information.

This caught Albert's attention as he took the note, which he continued to hold in his right-wing as he managed to arrive at the Portico of Pompey, where he saw the same soothsayer that he had met before. This caused Albert to remember the familiar "beware the Ides of March" Warning as he decided to joke about it.

"Hello Soothsaying Spurrina" said Albert as he smiled at Spurrina the soothsayer. "The Ides of March has come".

"Aye Albert, but, not gone" said Spurrina as he looked at Albert with sorrow.

This caused Albert to become amused as he made his way into the portico of Pompey, where he ended up getting assassinated by the senators as his dead body was left lifelessly on the floor, while the conspirators ran off as they shouted out words of freedom and the republic being saved. Although, they had no idea that the republic has died with Albert.

* * *

**As you can see, I have decided to do another Ides of March story. This time with Albert being in the role of Julius Caesar and Maria being in the role of Caesar's wife Calpurnia. I hope that you enjoyed this short story. :)**


End file.
